Candlelight Slumber: Solomon's Wish
by yorumiko
Summary: Saya meets Cain, a schoolmate, whom she has never taken notice of until now. But, surprisingly, this young man seems to be like someone she once knew.
1. Prologue: Wish

**a/n:**_ A short sequel to Candlelight Slumber. I'm not sure if this should just be a one shot or a chaptered_ _one since it has some potential, but at the same time I don't want to ruin Candlelight Slumber's mojo._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters._

**Setting:**_ Okinawa, 2039_

-o-

-o-

-o-

_**Wish**_

-o-

-o-

Cain had been looking, somewhere from afar, at the girl, who had been talking sheepishly with the infamous Miyagusuku twins. This girl had just transferred into their high school and, instantly, she became infamous just like the Miyagusuku twins. There was a rumour about her attending this same school about thirty years ago.

Every day, Cain would look at this girl from a distance and just observe her and her movements. Then, just out of the blue, he knew that he hated her. He hated how she talked like a child and how she moved like a clumsy elephant. He didn't like how her eyes looked or how she dressed.

There was one time, a few weeks ago; the backs of their hands brushed each other while they were walking down the halls. The girl didn't seem to mind and she didn't even bother to apologize. He grew angry at her for it. There was a chill on his hand where she touched. And his hate grew even more because of it. He never wanted her to touch him again. They weren't classmates or even friends, but he wanted to stay far away from her.

Cain wasn't this precautious to other people. He was friendly and charming. He won the boys' favour with his athletic skills, the girls liked his rich, brown hair and pretty face, and the teachers praised him for his intelligence and hard work. He was perfect to everyone, except for the Miyagusuku twins.

The twins saw Cain as a mosquito, sucking up on everyone just to get his way. And Cain detested them greatly. He spread rumours about the twins having an incestuous relationship and them keeping their father company in bed every night. The Miyagusuku twins quickly gained heaps of hate letters and pranks after the rumours spread. Cain was happy. His reputation and image were still intact. And the Miyagusuku twins were isolated and bullied. But two months later, a transferee came to the school and surprised the whole student body. Her name was Saya Otonashi, and the moment he saw her he wanted to get away from her as if she were the Black Death.

After classes, Cain would go to the city park and just lay on the grass to rest. But that too was ruined. Just a few days ago, a cellist came to the park and decided to play meters away from Cain's resting spot. He hated how the cello sounded. It was awful and screechy to his ears. Even with his headphones on, he could still hear the cello's scratchy, annoying sounds.

He tried to ignore the cellist and his ear-splitting music for a few days. But on the fifth day he had enough. A crowd gathered around the cellist, cooing and awing. They were dazed and Cain wanted to end it. He looked more closely at the people around the cellist and he saw Saya Otonashi. Her hand was on the cellist's shoulder, and both the cellist's and Saya's faces were red. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"Do you think they are lovers?" Cain heard one of the onlookers say.

"Of course! Just look at how he is looking at the girl. Oh, they really must be in love!"

Cain grew angry and he was determined to stop it all. He marched to the cellist and slapped him hard across the face. He felt satisfied looking at the cellist's red cheek.

The music stopped and everyone was silent.

"What is your problem?"

The way Saya looked at Cain with such anger made him realize he was hiding something. He hated her, but he hated himself more. He didn't want her to be mad at him. He realized he couldn't bear it. So he said it without thinking much else, except the thought of her being mad at him and how much he didn't want it. "I like you," he said.

Saya stared into Cain's green, smoky eyes; eyes like cheap glass. For the briefest moment she saw not his face but of someone else's. She saw not his boyish frame and built, but of a man's stature wearing a white suit.

Around that time, David went to see Kai to show him what he had just discovered, while looking through the Red Shield's old archives. "I found Solomon's journal," he said. "The last entry is quite something."

Kai flipped through the pages, skipping entries he didn't want to read. He found the last diary entry and read it aloud, "I wish to be reborn and, hopefully, meet Saya again not as a chevalier, not as a chiropteran, but as a man, who would love her."

-o-

-o-

**END**

-o-

-o-


	2. Chapter 1: Cain the Murderer

**A/N: **That moment when you realize one year and one month has passed since the promised update date (O_O) And then your update is less than 1000 words! And then your freaking download still isn't done after waiting for 4 hours! And then you just have to announce that **_Candlelight Serenade will be updated next week_**_! #setyourcalendars_

_I know there's nothing much in this chapter. Would you believe I've forgotten the plot? I might go for a threesome here or BL. Or maybe mutant zombies! Hmm...whatever floats my boat right?_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I__ don't own Blood+ or any of its characters._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <em>Cain the Murderer<em>**

Cain read somewhere in the bible (he didn't bother remembering which book of the bible) that the character _Cain_ murdered his younger brother, Abel, in a fit of jealousy. God punished him and Cain was driven to madness (or something like that. Cain also didn't bother to read and understand the rest of the story).

Of course, Cain wasn't exactly the Christian or religious type. He was just simply curios about his name. That was the only reason why he even bothered to open his mother's worn, leather-bound KJV bible and skim over Genesis, Exodus, and Leviticus, and etcetera, etcetera. What he read, he didn't like. For the love of God! His mother named him after a murderer! A _murderer_! Why couldn't she have just named him Bob or Joe? He could live with a name like Bob, and he'd be called Bobby.

Alas, his mother had a strange sense of humor and a stranger fascination for names of murderers.

Other than reading about Cain the Murderer, Cain stumbled upon an interesting story about two sisters who 'raped' their father. It was just a short text—two sisters who couldn't find husbands and decided their father was the only man for them. They served him wine until he was drunk and had turns with him.

The two sisters in Cain's mind were Hana and Chou—the Miyagusuku twins. And Cain smiled at the coincidence. Two trollops jumping daddy until they got pregnant—this was the same rumor he had spread in school just months ago. How naughty. How very deserving of those two bitches to be mocked and scandalized.

Cain blinked and let his ears finally listen to the teacher, Mr. Honda, teach whatever Japanese literature he was teaching. Mr. Honda's voice was a little muffled in his ears when the balding man turned, stared at him, and said, "Jaeger, can you give us a little insight on Genji Monogatari?"

Cain blinked thrice before realizing they were talking about Genji Monogatari and not a Haruki Murakami novel for the past 20 minutes he spent daydreaming. He quickly stood and smiled, hoping he could fool anyone that he knew what balding Honda was talking about. "Yes"—he had to give himself a pat for not squeaking—"I would like to give you an insight, sir, but I'd like to ask what kind of insight. I can talk about the main characters, the supporting characters, the setting, the plot, the—"

"Take your seat, Jaeger," Honda barked. He turned to the black board and scribbled a few characters.

He had to smile. Cain had just dodged trouble.

"Ohtonashi."

Except Cain couldn't dodge _that_ trouble.

Honda turned again and glared at Ohtonashi, who was sleeping with her head resting on her arms. "Oh-to-na-shi," he yelled.

The girl opened her eyes and something in Cain flipped—or struck like lightning, splitting and cracking the sky in two. He looked away from her and dug his nails deep into his palms.

"Fried rice tastes good with bits of pork," Saya said with a stream of drool running from the right corner of her mouth.

Cain shut himself again, forcing his ears to not hear and his eyes to not see. He needed to act invisible and forget that he confessed to her just days ago.


	3. Chapter 2: Rooftops

**A/N:** I'm rewatching Blood+; and frankly, this fanfiction has no actual plot-because I'm a genius and I forgot what this story is all about. If you have any story suggestions, please do tell me through your reviews-like what you want this story should be about, characters/OCs you want to appear.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Rooftops<strong>

Her name was Saya.

Cain liked mouthing her name or repeating it in his head. He liked how it sounded—like a gentle whisper. Sometimes, he'd be surprised how loving he sounded.

Saya. Saya. Saya.

Her name was poetry; neither Lord Byron nor Shakespeare could have written a poem better than Saya's name.

At the disembodied voice of Mr. Honda's, Cain crushed the thought of Saya and clenched his fists on his lap. But he couldn't completely sweep Saya's innocent countenance out of his occupied mind, when the very girl herself was in class with him, getting a scolding from Mr. Honda for sleeping in class again.

He heard her sigh and mutter an apology; and Cain found himself in love—falling harder for the second time.

At the park with that cellist, whom he slapped—Cain acknowledged for the first time he was in love with a girl, who was a stranger. But on the night after he had confessed, his heart was heavy, aggrieved by not seeing Saya—as if he had waited for so long to see her, then to be disappointed to have her out of sight, even if it meant only a few hours. He gasped in disbelief and his heart raced to the point of a heart attack.

He loved the girl; he was deep in love he couldn't describe it; but how strange it was for him to feel this much for a stranger. Cain found himself restless and acknowledged only the face of this girl and her sweet, innocent smile could calm him.

You soft dandy, he thought. In love? You? You fop! You're sighing like a love struck girl!

He punched his pillow and rested but didn't sleep.

The bell rang, and Saya was the first to leave the room with her bento in her hands. Cain, disturbed by the memory of five days' prior, followed the estrange girl. He arrived on the rooftop only to see Saya with her cellist sitting together.

The rage came—a dark monster that only recently appeared. Saya was his!

I've waited for her to return! I defied death, and yet she is still not mine!

"Cain?" Saya gasped.

Surprised, Cain stumbled on his feet, wondering why he said his thoughts out loud. The cellist stood, staring at him defiantly with his indolent eyes.

"V-visitors aren't allowed on the rooftop," Cain stuttered.

He turned back, closed the door behind him, and decided he was not in love, just intrigued; for how could he like such a girl, who snuck her lover into the school campus, who didn't seem to have a brain. No, he was definitely not in love.


End file.
